To measure or detect a magnetic field, a Hall effect sensor develops a voltage (potential difference) in response to an applied current in one or more (semiconductor) wells, where the magnetic field has a non-zero component in the one or more wells. Measuring or detecting the voltage provides measurement or detection of the magnetic field.